Didier Spinel
This article uses material from the "https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Didier_Spinel" article on the https://familievtm.wikia.com/wiki/Familie_VTM_Wiki at http://fandom.wikia.com and is licensed under the https://vtm.be/familie. 'Algemene Informatie' Didier Spinel is een gastpersonage dat van 23 oktober 2013 tot en met 11 december 2013 en op 11 december 2014 vertolkt wordt door Ivan Pecnik. 'Misdrijven' Didier komt voor het eerst in beeld wanneer hij, Mathias Moelaert en nog enkele mannen van de voetbalclub iets gaan drinken in de Jan en Alleman. Daar vertelt hij dat Mechelen wordt getroffen door een inbrekersplaag en verschillende gezinnen zijn al het slachtoffer geworden. Didier is ervan overtuigd dat de groep zigeuners, die zich onlangs in Mechelen gevestigd hebben, er iets mee te maken hebben. Hij probeert in de Jan en Alleman andere stamgasten te overtuigen om iets aan deze inbrekersplaag te doen. Mathias is ervan overtuigd dat de zigeuners er niets mee te maken hebben maar toch besluit hij Didier te helpen om een buurtinformatienetwerk op te richten. Mathias krijgt echter al snel spijt van deze beslissing wanneer blijkt dat Didier iets te fanatiek is en kost wat kost de zigeuners de schuld wilt geven. Didier wil samen met een paar andere leden van het netwerk een burgerwacht oprichten. Hij wilt zelf de straat opgaan om de dievenbendes tegen te houden. Tijdens een bepaalde patrouille door de straten van Mechelen loopt het verkeerd af. Didier en zijn goede vriend Luc brachten wapens mee en er valt een schot. Mathias is woedend op Didier omdat hij ingegrepen heeft zonder eerst de politie te verwittigen Enkele dagen later is Didier vastberaden om naar het zigeunerkamp te gaan om de zigeuners een lesje te leren. Samen met andere leden maakt hij plannen in een cafeetje zodat Mathias het niet te weten komt. Mathias vraagt echter aan Benny Coppens om een kijkje te gaan nemen en dankzij de tussenkomst van Mathias kan de groep tegengehouden worden. Didier wilt zich echter niet zo snel gewonnen geven en hij wilt nog steeds naar het zigeunerkamp gaan. Linda Desmet vertelt plotseling dat de zigeuners helemaal niets te maken hebben met de inbraken omdat ze weet wie de inbrekers zijn. Hierdoor beseft Didier eindelijk dat de zigeuners onschuldig zijn. Later probeert Didier op zijn eigen manier zijn verontschuldigingen aan te bieden aan Mathias. De burgerwacht wordt opgedoekt. Ongeveer een jaar later komt Didier plots eenmalig terug in beeld. Hij is nog steeds een vaste stamgast van de Jan en Alleman en heeft zo zijn eigen mening over het drugsschandaal waar Peter Van den Bossche mee geconfronteerd wordt. Jan Van den Bossche kan het niet aanzien hoe Didier zijn familie beledigt en neemt het op voor zijn neef. 'Trivia' *Tijdens het 24ste werd aangekondigd dat Didier nog een grotere rol zou krijgen in de pestacties tegen Delphine Van Winckel en haar moeder Agnes Moelaert, maar uiteindelijk werd Didier vervangen door een nieuw personage: Freddy Steenhoudt. *In het VTM-programma 'Lang Leve' was Ivan Pecnik te zien in een imitatiefilmpje van Familie. Hij speelde hierin de rol van Didier De Kunst. *In de beginjaren van Familie speelde Ivan Pecnik het gastpersonage genaamd Günther Vanlee. Category:Personages Category:Vorige Gastpersonages Category:Familie Spinel Category:Didier Spinel